The Triplets Life A Sims 3 Fanfic
by Moriarty is King
Summary: Just a fan fic about a family i made on Sims 3 for Xbox. Alyssa, Lessie and Penny are triplets, they have moved to Moonlight Bay because of their parents jobs, will this city make or break them? Rated Just In case.
1. Chapter 1  Moving In

Alyssa stepped out of he car pulling her hair brush out of her make-up bag and ran it through her hair. There was no knots she just loved to make sure it was looking nice. She smiled then looked up at their new house sheahd been confused when her parents told her they were moving somewhere smaller than their old house it didn't make sense if you have triplets you move to a bigger house not a smaller one. But they were moving because of their jobs as always the jobs came first to her parents or her mother anyway. Her dad was different to her mother he cared about them and infact she ahd heard them arguing several times about having another child. She personally didn't want one but she didn't like her mother so she always agreed with her fahter just to make Amalia angry. Her sisters hadn't even bothered to look at the house they just walked in or out in Lessie's case like it had been their house for a year but they had only just arrived in Moonlight Bay. She sighed in frustration and followed penny indoors. It surprised her to see her sister sitting infront of a romantic comdey.

"Don't say anything, moms busy checking on work and dads busy unpacking so no-one will get my canvases out of the car so i have to sit and watch this rubbish. Okay with you?" Penny said knowing exactly what her sister thinking.

"Fine just shocked me that's all, i'll join you in a minute." Alyssa said smiling and walking into one of the bedrooms. Both had two beds in them so it didn't matter who she shared with, even though she knew Lessie and Penny would end up sharing. It's not that her sisters didn't like her but they preferred to be with each oher. She put her make up bag on the floor next to one of the beds. Sitting down she looked around the room, she missed her friends already and her old school, shehad already dated all the guys in that school but she missed her friends and she knew they would all probably forget about her. She couldn't forget about Hailey and Violet though they were legends. She sighed and got up walking into the front room. Penny was no longer there but in the garden watching Lessie play football with her self. Alyssa smiled and walked into the garden, she watched carefully she knew her sister had skill but not how much. "Sis your amazing." She told Lessie pointing to the ball and smiling. "I'd never be able to do that."

Lessie stopped and smiled, "No because your heels would get stuck in the grass and you'd trip." Lessie said as she begun playing again, "thanks for the compliment." she smiled kicking the football into the goal.

"You should get a job as a football player." Penny said smiling sititng on their bench with Alyssa.

"When i'm big!" Said Lessie wiping sweat from her face and putting the ball down. She sat with her sisters and looked at them. "First day at school tomorrow, i'm gonna try out for the football team there then work my way up."

"I'm going to join the chess club!" Penny smiled picking at the wood on the bench in boredom.

"I'll probably see if they have a singing class or club i can go to or something, or dance." Alyssa said looking at her sisters. "So who wants to explore the town tonight?" she asked her sisters.

"Not up to clubbing tonight Lyss." Lessie said standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go and shower then sleep for a while, i'm tired!" she said walking into the bathroom.

Amalia sighed as she cut up the lettuce for the salad, her new home would do but she wanted bigger, her job was not as good as her other she was a coffee courier. they had moved because Blake had needed to give something or other to a patient nearby. They're jobs didn't pay much annd so they had to settle for a small house. She cooked in frustration, her job was fine there was no need to worry yet she had an urge to call in again to check yet agian. She knew she'd get fired if she did so she didn't bother. She looked behind her to see Lessie walk into the bathroom. Her and her children didn't have a very good relationship, it was partly her fault for working so much she thought opening the oven to check on the food.  
>"Dinners ready!" she called taking it out and grabbing her self a plate of autumn salad and sitting at the table.<p>

Alyssa got up and made her way to the kitchen where her mother had cooked lunch. "Ta!" she said to her mother as she took a plate and sat down to eat. Penny followed shortly after wards taking her time as she ate.

Lessie sighed as she sat up in the bath, she had not been in their long but was already clean. She was hungry too she thought as she got out of the bath. Drying herself she looked in the mirror and sighed. She was a size 3 skinny enough but not as skinny as her sister. It didn't bother her that much Lessie was fitter and could easily run a mile without complaining. She dressed slowly her white bra and knickers first then her t-shirt that she had personalized last year. Her jeans (Also personalized) came after then her socks and pumps. She looked alright for an aspiring female footballer she thought to her self smiling and unlocking the door. Her mother had cooked salad for lunch like she always did and it probably wasn't going to be anything special. Taking a plate she sat down to eat while everyone else got up to watch TV. Penny smiled then ran into the bathroom, Lessie heard a flush 5 minutes late and Penny came back out wiping her hands on her trousers. Lessie smiled and ate her lunch smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day at School

Lessie woke up at around 4:00am the next mornign. She thought back to the day before,

Sunday was her second faveroite day of the week. They ahd arrived at 7:00am and by 7:00pm they were settled in and laughing infront of the tele together. Lessie ahd arrived home from the park to find her family eating pizza and all laughing and joking. Even her mother ahd been making an effort to fake laugh. Lessie smiled at the memory knowing that it would probably not happen in a while. Her mother was up and eating cereal at the dinner table. "Hey mom!" she said smiling opening the fridge and taking out a bowl of breakfast cereal that she ahd made hte night before.

"Hey darling, i'm working late tonight be home by 10 please!" Amalia said getting up and washig up her bowl in the sink while Lessie sat at the tbale.

"Sure!" Lessie sighed her mood suddenly lowering. She ahted it when her motehr worked late, things weren't the same her dad was always trying to talk to the triplets but they just never listened. Lessie looked up at her mother and ate her cereal in peace.

Amalia walked into the bathroom smiling, she was looking forward to her first day at work and wanted to try hard to get that promotion. Locking the bathroom door she undressed from ehr pyjamas and stepped into the hot bath she had run before eating. Washing she thought about her daughter, Lessie ahdn't taken it well that she was gong to be wrking late tongiht she thought. She knew her daughters didn't approve of ehr working so many wasn't their life though. She always used that to reason with her mind.

Alyssa woke up to find the bathroom in use and no mirror in her room. "Damn!" she cursed rubbing her eyes and walking into the kitchen. Lessie was sitting in fornt of the TV watchign some sport channel. There was no sign that anyone had eaten, Alyssa knew they ahd. "Who washed up?" she asked Lessie getting the cereal, milk, bowl and spoon out of the cupboards and fridge.

"We washed up our bowls each, me and mom!" Lessie said adding the last part to be specific. "Seperatly!" she said again not talking ehr eyes off the screen.

"Oh!" said Alyssa glancing up as she heard penny enter the room.

"It's our first day of school!" she squealed exitedly jumping into the room and standing behind Alyssa "Excuse."

"You'll have to wait, and what par tof going to school agian is exciting i just don't see it." Alyssa murmured sarcatically. Turning round and almost walking head first into Penny, "Watch it!"

Blake woke up to the sound of his kids talking in the front room and kitchen and his wife singing in the bathroom. Looking at the watch on his wrist he nte that it was only 6:30. He had 1 and a half hours to get ready for work. He sat up and heard Amalia get out of the bath he sighed and got up dressing and walking into the kitchen.

Amalia sighed adn grabbed ehr work clothes from beside the baht. She dressed quickly and left for work soon after not saying bye to ahyone.

"Whats up wiht your mother?" blake asked the triplets grabbing a bowl of cereal and whistling to himself "We need supplies!" he siad looking into the fridge. "i'll go after school dad!" Penny smiled, "i'm gonna try and get a job there anyway so it'll be no trouble."

"Mom's working late tongiht again!" Lessie explained to ehr father wlaking toward her bedroom. "I'm going to get changed. I'll be late home tonight football tryouts!" she shouted from her room. She dressed quickly into her usual customized trousers and t-shirt and plain white underwear. She smiled and an a hairbrush throuhg her hair smiling and she clipped her long fringe back and walked back into the kitchen.

After they had showered and readied themselves they all left the house locking he door behind them and climbing into thier rides.

Alyssa smiled as she entered the school, a few heads turned and the obvious pretty girls started in disgust. Winnignt hem over wouldn't be easy she thought to her self as she waked towards the reception desk.

"hello and welcome to Moonlight High What can i do for you?" The receptionist said not looking up from her nails or the computer.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa Kirby and me and my sisters are here for our timetables." the receptionist looked up at that sentence.

"Your the new kids, hold on a second!" she mumbled opening her desk and hunting through it for the timetables. After 5 minutes the receptionist handed teh triplets one each and smiled. "have a nice day!" she mumbled breathlessly.

"Wierd!" Penny said once they were out of earshot. "Says i've got sciene first."

"PE for me!" Said Lessie happily holding up her PE kit, "See you guys later!" And she hurried off.

"Alegrbra, soz Pen, try and make new friends!" Alyssa said before turning and walking in the direction of the Math class rooms. Penny was left standing there on her own looking down at her timetable. "Great, just what i needed!" she muttered angrily before stomping off towards her class.


	3. Chapter 3 Settled

"Football tryouts today!" Lessie said the next day after breakfast. Alyssa not yet having had her shower or coffee was still half asleep.

"Wonderful!" she muttered taking another bite of her bread and Jam.

"I'm gonna join the Art club!" Penny told them coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her usual clothes that we're a bit too geeky for the current fashion.

"Uh uh!" said Alyssa washing her plate and walking into the shower. "I can't believe mom sold our coffee machine!" she muttered under her breath.

"Whats that all about?" said Penny to Lessie throwing her a questioning glance.

"No coffee!" Lessie explained. She got out of her chair and threw her juice carton in the bin and turned to her fellow triplet. "Do you reckon Aly'll be more friendly?"

"Well since Hailey and Violet aren't here then yeah probably." Penny told her sister also getting up and walking to the front room.

"Did you do the homework?" she asked her sister checking in her bag and skimming through her own homework to make sure she had done it.

"Umm I think so!" Lessie said checking. "Yeah I did!" she put her bag next to Penny's and sat down in their sofa.

"At least we've got Gym together before lunch!" said Lessie excitedly sitting next to her.

Alyssa was soon out of the shower dressed and ready for school. "Right talking to people!" she said turning to the mirror and doing what she did every day. Talked to herself in the mirror. So far she had one charisma skill because she only did it for 5 minutes or else she'd be classed as insane but she wasn't. When she finished she nodded to herself, gathering her wits and walked into the living room. "Lessie when you get ready we can leave!" She just managed to say before her mother came shooting out of their parents bedroom looking furious. "I've just looked at my alarm clock!" she shouted looking at the girls with fury.

"Yes..?" said Alyssa with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't get cheeky with me..Miss! I'm late for work or I will be by the time I get ready properly! Why did you not think for one second TO WAKE ME UP?" she was screaming by the end seething with anger.

"Mom … it's no biggie! Just phone sick!" Alyssa said fed up of the same argument they'd had for the past 2 weeks.

"Phone SICK?"Amalia shouted. Her face was almost red with fury. At that moment their dad stepped out of the bedroom dressed in his smart suit and he came and stroked his wife for-head.

"Now now Amy no need to take it out on the girls you just get ready for work!" he said smoothly.

Amalia wasn't convinced but she did as he said knowing that there was no logic in spending her remaining time arguing with her children.

"Don't worry girls, your mom just needs to settle in!" Their father told them before shaking his head. "If all 3 of you are ready then you might as well leave."

"No dad Lessie's not ready yet." Alyssa said pointing at her sister.

"I'll go get dressed an we can leave." She muttered walking into their bedroom and dressing before walking back into the living room grabbing her bag and nodding towards the door. "Shall we go?" she asked her sisters.

"Yeah!" said Penny getting up and following her sister.

When the girls arrived at school the bell had not yet rung. "So what are we going to do for half an hour?" asked Penny looking around. The moment they arrived in school Alyssa had wondered off to find some friends and Lessie was the only one that had stuck around Penny.

"Umm you go to the library, I'm going to the sports block to see when football practice is starting!" Lessie said smiling apologetically at penny. "Sorry sis!" she added before running off in the direction of the sports block.

Penny sighed to herself and turned, bumping straight into Adrien Landgraab. He was sort of good-looking by her standards and he wasn't the most popular guy at school even though his dad did own half the town. He was a coward and she new how it was for him his parents were work-a-holics as well. She thought so anyway, his dad was trying to get him to take in his footsteps.

"Oh hey Penny!" he said throwing his things in his locker and turning to look at her.

"Hi Adrien, just been ditched by my sisters." She replied opening her own locker and taking out her business textbook. "Business first lesson!" she explained.

"Same, Do you want to go to class with me?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" she smiled closing her locker and standing up.

"Cool!" he smiled.

Lessie knocked on the head of P.E's door and waited. "Come in!" she finally heard.

"Excuse me sir but I just came to ask when the football tryouts were?" she asked.

"Ahh yeas, umm.." The teacher checked his notes then turned to look at her. "Lunch time today!" he smiled.

"Thanks you sir!" she smiled leaving then hurrying to Maths. When she got there her new friend Marie Idaho was siiting next to her seat and she smiled. "Thanks Marie!" and she sat down and began to get on with her maths work.

When all three of the triplets were home they began their homework. "So what did you get for number 5?" Alyssa asked Penny who seemed to help both of her sisters with their academic work.

"50!" stated Penny closing her homework book, "Now you'll have to do the rest by yourself I'm finished!" she sid putting her homework back n her bag and walking into her and Lessie's room. She sat on the bed and began reading her faveroite book. A magnetic Attraction. Her sisters were surprised to find Penny a romantic which she found weird. She didn't know why they each had their own trait. It was weird that they were all so different yet all so the same. They each had bright blonde hair and blue eyes yet Alyssa always wore make up and they dresed differently yet they had 3 traits identical and when they were Young Adults they would have 2 traits different a skill and a personal trait. They didn't know what they other traits would be yet and if they did badly in school they would be random and not get to choose. penny wasn't woorried about her school grades she was sure of the trait she would choose, Natural Cook. Alyssa had told her she'd end up getting a randm trait because she's always missing homework and graduated Elemntary School a C. Penny had graduated as an A and Lessie a B. Penny finished reading an hour later when she heard her sisters argueing.

"Nooo i should cook dinner!" Lessie was standing by the cooker turning it on.

"no we should wait for mom and hse can cook like she's supposed to!" Alyssa was shouting turning the cooker off.

"You two are gonna cause a fire!2 Penny said looking at both of them "Aly let Lessie cook i'm starving and we need to eat we can't wait for mom to get home!2 Penny said sighing and walking off to the bath room to go to the tiolet and shower.

"Fine but i'm gonna tell mom she should be cooking at least before she leaves so she can put it in the fridge." Alyssa said sitting at the table and sighing.

"You do that sis!" Lessie said shaking her head and begininning to cook.

**3 hours later.**

Lessie sighed as she got out of the shower and changed into her pajama's. Smiling to her self she brushed her teeth. She'd been in a good mood all evening and it was now 6:00. Her mom was on the phone to work checking on things and Her dad was cooking their dinner. She had played chess with Penny then played with Alyssa's hair while Penny painted them and then she'd eaten a snak and showered. Now it was time for her nap and she was tired. Yawning she breathed on the mirror with her fresh breath and wiped off the condensation. Lessie then walked into her room where Penny was sitting reading and climbed into her bed. "Wake me up at around 8:00 she told her sister before turning over and falling asleep.

"Will do!" Penny answered even though she knew her sister was asleep. Penny had spent most of her time reading or painting and was tired her self. So setting her alarm clock to 8:00 she turned over and fell asleep.

Alyssa sighed and watched the tele. She wasn't concentrating on it just on her mothers voice, her mother was on the pphone again the 3rd time since she'd been home. ALyssa knew her sisters were aleep because she'd gone in to get Penny's book to read but had decided against it because she couldn't ask. She' had brushedher hair about 150 times and was seriously bored. Watching little bits of TV was fun but not as fun as talking to people and it was way to late to be ringing anyone for a chat.


	4. Chapter 4 Late For school

Alyssa woke up after her long sleep and groaned. It was Wednesday and she had another 3 school days until the weekend. Plus she had forgotten do her homework last night.. Sitting up and shielding her eyes from the light which didn't really exist yet as it was 5:00 in the morning. "UGH!" she groaned again. Stretching she got up and looked at the empty bed across from her. Shaking her head and sighing she got out of bed and dressed in to some white shorts and a white and green tank top with a black leather jacket. She put on some grey high heels and walked into the kitchen.

"Looking good for school hey Ally?" Penny asked looking up form her breakfast.

"Not really I could wear better but mom won't let me!" said Alyssa pouring her self some cereal and sitting at the table across from Penny. At that moment Lessie walked out of the bathroom and was dressed in a pair of light blue- worn out jeans and a short-sleeved white t-shirt. It suited her hairstyle and her face shape Alyssa thought she looked pretty.

"God Ally you've changed your casual wear!" said Lessie looking confused.

"Yeah I decided to do it every 2 days so my clothes are fresh!" she said grinning and flicking her hair then turning her head sharply and eating her breakfast.

Penny and Lessie shrugged at each other confused and then rolled their eyes. Lessie sighed and looked in the fridge. "No snacks!" she said sighing and taking out a juice carton. She drank the juice in 5 minutes then sat on the settee and started watching the tele.

Alyssa sighed and wandered into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and talked to the mirror then smiled and walked into the front room and sat beside Lessie.

"Homework!" muttered Lessie raising one eyebrow and looking at her sister.

"Ooops!" grinned Alyssa as she made a start on her homework.

When the triplets finally made it into school they were a bit late. "Penny Kirby, you can make up the time you've lost by fixing the school boiler after school!" Penny sighed and sat in her Politics seat, which was next to Marie Idaho.

"Hey I met your sister yesterday!" Marie muttered to Penny.

"Which one?" she asked under her breath trying not to hate her teacher. She'd only been 5 minutes late, which had never happened to her. She hated to be late and was usually early to school.

She rolled her eyes trying not think about it. _Penny: At least she didn't give me a detention! _

"Umm Lessie, the sporty one!" Marie smiled and opened her book to take down what the teacher was saying.

"oh yeah she mentioned it last night!" Penny smiled and followed Marie's lead. Penny had chosen Politics because of her mom. Her mom wanted her to follow in her shoes but secretly Penny had taken Art as well. Penny sighed and tried to listen to what their teacher was saying but she couldn't.

Lessie turned up at her PE class changed and ready to go.

"Miss Kirby!" She heard her teacher shout. She grimaced then turned around.

"Yes sir?" she asked innocently.

"Your late!" the teacher barked.

"Sorry sir!" said Lessie looking at the floor.

"5 push ups!" Said the teacher rolling his eyes but smiling at the same time.

"5 sir?"

"Yes 5 kirby!"

"Ok!" said Lessie jumping to the floor and doing the push ups. She was done in 2 minutes and was climbing to her feet.

Alyssa wandered into Fashion class and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late miss!" she called to her teacher and sat down. She took out her gloves she had been making and her sewing kit.

"It's alright Ally." Her teacher smiled.

"Thanks miss!" Ally smiled and she began to sew each side of the gloves together.

Penny smiled and gathered her confidence in Business they had to make a presentation about their objects. She had worked with Adrien on the project and her was beside her getting their object ready. They had to sell it to at least 10 members of the class theoretically and they passed.

"Ready?" she heard Adrien whispering to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin then calmed her self, turning around to face him.

"Yeah!" she nodded and coughed clearing her throat. She had won the debate they had had in Politics and now she was going to pass this project. They're object was none other but one of her own paintings that she had done in their old home.

"Welcome to our presentation ladies and gentleman and my name is Penny Kirby and this is my project partner Adrien Landgraab." She went through the presentation and in the end they had theoretically sold the painting to 14 members of the 28-member class. She was proud and found her self, grinning all the way through art where she painted herself with her sisters sleeping in the back of a car.

When school finished Lessie smiled to her sisters then wave d. "I'm going to the swimming pool I'll be home later!" she smiled hailing a cab and leaning backwards.

Alyssa smiled then got a cab home by herself. She knew that Penny had to fix the school boiler and she didn't want to stay at school and wait for her. At home she at by the table and did her homework which took her 2 hours. By then she was exhausted and hungry. Her mom hadn't been home and hadn't cooked so she had to eat the leftovers from yesterday's dinner. When she finished that she showered and dressed in her pyjamas then made her way to her bed and lay down to sleep.

Lessie change din the changing rooms of the pool and smiled. It was the first time she had been out into town apart from school and it was only Wednesday. Her bikini was a bit tight so she hurried to the pool and jumped straight in. It was cold and she spent 5 minutes with her teeth chattering swimming lengths. When she finally got used to the water she swam them faster and stronger, which made getting her athletic skill higher easier.

Penny groaned as she sat own beside the broken boiler and looked it over. She took out the spanner the school had given her and played around with it a bit. It was not long before she found out what was broken and how it should be fixed but it would take a while to fix it. Turning something with the spanner she got to work.

Alyssa woke up 3 hours later when the front door opened and closed. It was only 9:30. _Alyssa: OMG! It's late! _

Climbing out of bed she heard her tummy rumbling. "Yeah yeah!" se told it and peaked through her door to the living room where she found her parents sitting watching TV with Penny and Lessie opening the fridge.

"Are you cooking?" she shouted to her sister.

"No eating the leftovers!" Lessie said closing it and sitting at the table and wolfing down her food.

"Oh ok!" Alyssa said walking out and towards the fridge. She took out exactly what her sister did and sat next to her.

Penny sighed and got up she needed the loo and she was tired. She'd end up getting up in the night if she went to bed now though so she went to the toilet and walked over to her canvases that were settled into her room beside the door. She decided to practice her painting and she painted the tree outside her house.

Alyssa sat and read her book after she had finished reading; every now and then she'd glance up at the TV and see the football on.

Lessie sighed and looked at her sister. It was 10:30 and Alyssa was the only one that wasn't thinking of bed. Penny had already given up tiring herself out and had gone to bed after painting for an hour. Lessie had got home ate then played football for a while so she was shattered.

"Hey Ally I'm gonna shower then go to bed ok?" she asked.

"Sure do what you want!" Alyssa said glancing up form her book and nodding. She then went straight back to her book as if lost in the pages but Lessie knew she was just concentrating on trying to read the words.

Lessie nodded to her self her mouth twisting in acknowledgement. She rolled her eyes then wandered sleepily to the bathroom.

Amalia sighed as she watched her children from her chair in the kitchen. She had checked up on work 3 times and was no tired as anything. She as just waiting for her husband Blake to get in from taking the rubbish out so they could go to bed together. At that moment he walked in and nodded towards the bedroom. She got up and followed him in and yawned as she climbed into the double bed in her plain white nightdress.

Lessie jumped out of the shower 30 minutes later yawning and stretching slowly. She was dressed in her favourite pyjamas, her plain blue tank top and her blue tracksuit shorts. It wasn't exactly what her sister would call pleasant looking but they were comfortable and that's what she was worried about. They were warm as well where as her sister Ally would wear in the winter a little lacy silk nighty and freeze half to death. She shook her head and smiled at the memories she had of when they were children and they all shared one big bedroom. Ally used to take in her sleep all night. Just thinking of sleeping was making her even more tired so she quickly walked into her room and sat on the bed. Arranging the pillows just how she liked them she jumped under the covers and slept soundly.

Alyssa sighed and put her book away now she was alone with nothing to do and no-one to talk to. Turning to face the TV she switched it to the romantic channel and began watching a film called Love Story.


	5. Chapter 5 Party Invite

Alyssa woke to find she was lying on the sofa in the living room. Her dad was up and as she sat up rubbing her head he laughed.

"Fell asleep on the sofa hey Ally!" he joked.

"Yeah and now I've got to change clothes again!" she said waking into her room and pulling a floral patterned tank top and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Then she walked into the bathroom and showered. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair back into its usual tight ponytail. Then she put in her big white hoop earrings and a bit of lipstick.

"Lovely!" he dad said as she walked back out and began eating her cereal.

"Thanks dad shouldn't you get mom up it's 6:30!" she said raising one eyebrow.  
>"Yes I will." Her dad said grimacing and walking into the bedroom he and his wife shared. Alyssa then walked over to the TV and sat down to watch it. At that moment Lessie walked out smiling and she was dressed in her usual clothes.<p>

"Ally you changed again!" she pointed out.

"Yeah I slept in my clothes last night!" she explained.

"Now that makes sense!" Lessie smiled shaking her head and making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Ugh!" penny said s she ran out. She ate quickly and then started her homework. "Stupid school they kept me behind yesterday and I didn't have a chance to do my homework!" Penny groaned pulling her homework out and racing through it.

"I do it at school!" Alyssa sighed still watching the TV and just glancing at Penny.

"Yeah and that philosophy got you a C in Elementary." Penny said raising one eyebrow and turning to look at her sister "Now if you'll excuse me I'm doing my homework!"

Lessie sighed then looked at penny "Sorry Pen but I'm gonna go to school see ya!" she said running out and getting a cab.

"I'll wait for you!" Alyssa said smiling at her sister then turning to look back at the screen.

"Thanks!" Penny said finishing the last question before putting it in her back then running into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was finished she and Alyssa left for school at the same time as her parents left for work.

At school Penny ran for her first class, which was Maths and sighed. She was in the same class as Marie for this and smiled at the thought. She liked Marie and really wanted to be her best friend. She sighed and walked into the classroom. Adrien was also in her class by now they were friends, which she was pleased about. At least she had an acquaintance and a friend. She didn't know how many friends her sisters' had and she knew Marie was a friend of Lessie's.

"Hey Pen!" she heard a male voice behind her.

"Hello Adrien, are you going to sit next to me today?" she asked.

"Sure why not!" he smiled and sat next to her before pulling out his maths book. "We're a little early did you want to finish yesterdays work with me?" he asked her looking up at her and smiling. He thought she was really pretty and he had to admit he had the teeniest crush on her. He liked her face and she suited her glasses well. He didn't think she liked him that way though which was damning.

Penny smiled she liked him and wanted to know if he liked her back. She had sort of guessed he had a crush on her but wanted him to admit it himself.

"Sure!" she smiled sitting next to him and leaning over the textbook.

Lessie smiled as she walked into science Thursdays were her worst days, she had no athletic thing at all and was really bored. They never went outside in any of her Thursday classes. Smiling she got on with her work and gritted her teeth through science.

Alyssa looked around no one had even spoken to her yet. Looking at some of the girls and boys she glanced at them and could immediately tell if she'd get on with them but was waiting for the right moments to introduce her self. Rain was in her class and was a bit of a loner so she didn't want to talk to her and she didn't know any of the others' names. Her Dram class was the best time to make friends but that was Friday, tomorrow so she just sucked it up and concentrated on her French work.

Penny smiled her whole way through the day and when Adrien invited her to a party at his house she couldn't say no.

"I'd love to come Ade!" she smiled packing up her art things and smiled.

"Ade?" he asked.

"Couldn't think of anything else!" she laughed.

He loved it when she laughed and he decided he would defiantly make his move on Saturday, at the party.

At home the triplets helped ach other on their homework then went their separate ways. Penny to her paints and Lessie to the fridge. Alyssa showered then smiled they'd all been invited to the party and it was her perfect chance to make friends. Lessie ate the leftovers from the salad then ran outside to her new treadmill. She'd got a text form her dad at lunch time to tell her there was a surprise at home and she'd practically ran through everything to get a go on the treadmill.

After Penny saw that Lessie had left the house to go to the garden she crept out and poured herself some cereal she ate it in 10 minutes and padded into their bedroom. Then she lay down and wrote in her diary what had happened. Then smiling she napped for a while.

Alyssa smiled after her shower and wandered into her bedroom. She smiled and fell asleep on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Friends and Aqquaintances

**_Author's Note: Hi i haven't updated this story in a while and i didn't really know what to put for this chapter as i had a little bit of writers block so sorry for the shortness. Everything will make sense in the end because i have the perfect ending. (It came to me while i was playing the game) I also lost the original game to this so things might be a bit muddled, i started it again and am kind of semi-going by that but it's earlier on in their lives so i'm using my imagintation. _**

**_I DON'T OWN SIMS! Although i wish i did, i don't, i just own the story idea for this fanfic and the triplets they were my OS (Own sims) _**

**_Please R&R! I'd Appreaciate it if people would reveiw it and an extra thanks to whoever gave it the first reveiw i appreciate it! Again sorry for the shortness but i've planned the perfect next few chapters at most theres gonna be 9/10 chapters. XD Please R&R! _**

The next day was Friday and the end to their first school week in Moonlight Bay. Penny sighed as she walked in to her first class. Which was Maths. She liked Maths the prime reason being she sat next to Adrien. Usually back in her old town that wouldn't have bothered her and she'd be more bothered about the learning trying to get her grades up but she was already and A on her first week so she wasn't as worried she just kept her grades up by doing her homework. She had decided against her job at the grocery store and had quite the first day. But instead of liking the fact he sat next to her in maths, she was also really excited about the party, which was the next day. She sighed and sat down in maths. Adrien was already sitting in his seat and his face lit up with a smile as she walked in. She smiled back and sat next to him.

"Sisters?" he asked her tilting his head.

"Yeah Ally was being a bit moody this morning I had to come on my own!" she explained sighing and opening her book.

"So you and your sisters are definatly coming tomorrow yeah?" He asked following her lead.

"Yeah, what time did you want us there?" She asked starting the starter and keeping her head down on her work.

"Ummm around 7." He said smiling at her.

"Sure!" she said smiling then answering the first maths question.

"Cool!" he said doing the same and blushing slightly.

Lessie sighed as she ran around the track. Just then Randy Monroe past her.

"Hey Lessie are you going to Adrien's party?" he asked.

"Yeah you?" she asked smiling and running just a little to catch up with him.

"Yeah it's going to be fun apparently." He said rolling his eyes. "But only if Adrien's to busy with homework only your sister likes I'm afraid!" Randy said smiling sympathetically at Lessie.

"Which sister?" she asked becoming worried.

"The smart one!" Randy said, he didn't even know Penny's name.

"Her names Penny!" Lessie said looking at him and frowning.

"Yeah I'm not in any of her classes, Marie is though." Randy said, "the one that lives…"

"Yeah! I know where Marie Idaho lives!" Lessie said growing impatient.

"It'll be fun though there's gonna be loads of music and he lives in one of those big mansion's by the beaches so we can all go onto the beach and have a swim!" Randy said.

Lessie liked that idea so she nodded and smiled. "Thanks for filling me in Randy it was nice talking to you." She smiled she did like him but sometimes he just didn't know how to talk politely.

She ran on and was soon at the finish.

"2 minutes and 20 seconds miss Kirby." Her PE teacher said handing her, her card with her time on it.

"Thanks sir!" Lessie said taking a sip of her water bottle. After everyone was done with their 5 laps they all walked to the changing rooms, showered and went to break.

During her English class Alyssa had met Elaine Austen. She was laughing and talking with her all through English and now at break she was hanging around with Elaine and her friends. She had never felt so in. she'd check her self out in the mirror that morning so she was really attractive and she had friends. Maybe that was why she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't wait until the end of the day Elaine as coming round her house and they'd have so much fun. It was the day before the party and she'd met so many people Randy Monroe had approached her at break and asked if she was going to the party as well as his brother Herger Monroe. Sofi Nelson had been hanging out with Elaine at break so she'd met her. Sofi had also told her how she'd met her sister Lessie in her PE class. Having so many friends or acquaintance's as they were properly called was fun. She had so many people to talk to at the party. She'd heard about her sisters' friends. Penny was friends with the least popular guy at school who also happened to be the son of the mayor or something. Lessie was friends with Marie Idaho whose mother was friends with theirs. Lessie was also friends with Angela Tyler. Alyssa was pleased with herself and her sisters she smiled and turned to talk to her new found friends.

When Alyssa arrived home with Elaine the first thing she did was shower and pee while Penny cooked dinner. When they food was cooked the all sat down together her parents as well. After that all 4 of the teenagers did they're homework. She smiled as she sat watching the tele. Elaine had left after homework and Alyssa had then practiced her charisma skill. The she had joined her sisters in watching the TV. Now she was shattered and was padding towards her bedroom. Penny and Lessie had retired to their beds and hours before and her parents were the only ones still up. She had changed into her Pj's and was now climbing into her bed. Sighing she set her alarm to 7:00am and fell fast asleep.

Amalia had tried to keep out of her daughter's way as they had a friend round. She had eaten diner with them and walked off to check on her work. Everything was fine and she had no reason to worry so she sat at her computer and started to work from home. But she couldn't concentrate so after 5 minutes she joined her family in watching a film on the HD tele. Her husband had been watching it and filled her in. It was an action film that was all she had understood. She sat and watched it till the end and when her daughters had all filed out to bed she sighed to her husband.

"So honey did you have a nice day?" she asked getting up and helping him up.

"Yeah I think I'm close to getting a promotion you?" he asked looking at her and smiling.

"Well speaking about promotion I just got promoted to Filing Clerk!" she smiled proud of herself.

"Oh honey I'm so proud!" Blake said smiling and kissing her cheek.

She kissed him on the lips and they stood for a while just kissing then Amalia broke away and sighed "I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed!" she smiled kissing his cheek again.

"Love you!" Blake said walking into the bathroom and climbing into the shower. Meanwhile Amalia changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

Only 5 minutes later did Blake tiptoe into the bedroom in his Pyjamas and smiled looking at his sleeping wife. He to climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
